


Kidnapped

by lodskenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Pampering, Polyamory, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Writer Akaashi Keiji, bokuakakuroken, jva kuroo tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodskenma/pseuds/lodskenma
Summary: Kenma Kozume was kidnapped by his boyfriends
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 64





	Kidnapped

They all knew that kenma is not really an 'outdoor' type of person. He rarely,  _ like rarely _ goes outside unless he needs to attend some meetings but if he can attend it online of course he would.

That's why every valentine, Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo always prepares a plan for their boyfriend. This year they plan to ' _kidnap_ ' the streamer. 

Feb 13, Kenma decided to hold a 12-hour straight stream so he can enjoy the next day with his boyfriends. 

"Thank you for watching everyone. Oh look at the time it's already 2am which means it's already valentines. Happy valentines everyone." 

After shutting down his pc, he checked his boyfriends if they are still up but of course, all of them are already sleeping since they had work.

Feb 14, 3:30 am. Kuroo was the first to wake up. Then he slowly got off the bed and looked at the smaller male beside him curled up. It was adorable. He then decided to wake up his other boyfriends to proceed to their plan.

4 am. Everything was set. They got the car ready and packed some breakfast. Akaashi was the assigned driver then Kuroo loaded their stuff on the car while Bokuto was doing his best to carry Kenma without waking him up. It was kinda easy actually since once Kenma was done from his stream he usually sleeps 12hrs straight, you cant wake him up no matter how hard you try.

Bokuto successfully carried the little one to their car and Kenma's immediate reaction was to hold the thing beside him, which was Kuroo. He hugged Kuroo as the younger one was still asleep. They tried their best to cover the windows of the car so it wont be too bright. After they checked everything, they started their travel.

8am. They arrived at their destination. It was a countryside onsen. They chose this place because all of them badly needs a hot bath to release the tension of their muscles and as well as to relax. The place was beneficial for all of them but it was mostly for Kenma.

As the younger one was busy with school, Bouncing Ball, streams and YouTube, he sometimes forgot to pamper himself. He rarely cuts his nails and treats his hair. Everything that they wanted Kenma to experience was here in the onsen.

12pm. It was already lunch time when they decided to wake the gamer up.

"Akaashi?"

"Good afternoon baby, happy valentines" Akaashi kissed the kitten's forehead 

"Where are we? How did we get here? How did I get here?" Kenma was lost and shocked but if he's with his boyfriends he knew that he was safe

"Our little one is awake!! Come! The food is already prepared!" The owl looking man headed toward Kenma to carry him which made the younger one blushed.

As they arrived in the living room Kenma noticed that the table was full of food and rose petals.

"Happy valentines kitten." Kuroo was the one who prepared the food that they ordered.

"Let's eat" Akaashi said to them.

2pm. They started everything they planned to. Spa, massage, manicure and pedicure and everything that they can do for them to relax. The place was peaceful and the service was superb. There were not too many people since the place was really far from the city.

Kenma was really thankful for his boyfriends, they planned everything without him knowing.

"Thank you guys. You never fail to surprise me every valentines."

"Of course Ken! We wanted you to enjoy without worrying of other people" Bokuto said

"Your muscles need to relax Kitten. Your back will soon look like the letter C if you don't get a massage regularly." Kuroo said

"And we all know that you would be against if we asked you to go outside that's why we decided you bring you here without you knowing. Because you would've said no if we asked you". Akaashi was right. Kenma would probably said no but since he was 'kidnapped' there was nothing he can do.

"Well thank you for ' _kidnapping_ ' me. I had a great time. I wouldn't mind being kidnapped again."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts? reach me on twitter @lodskenma :>


End file.
